


Plum Sauce

by choking_on_gold, prettyb0yy (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love those two, Jealousy, M/M, Moreid, Platonic Morcia, juss a little tho, set during and after 7x13, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prettyb0yy
Summary: Garcia tells Spencer about what she thinks happened between her and Derek. He doesn’t seem too happy about it...
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Plum Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS TO MY AMAZING CO-AUTHOR @rcllthecredits on tumblr!!! ILYSM!!!

Spencer is leaving the gambling house when he gets a call from their technical analyst.

“Hey Garcia, did you find anyth—“ He started, but she cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

“No, no, I’m calling you, because this has been nagging at me all day, and I don’t know how to tell you, and I’m so sor—“ 

“Wait, hold on, slow down!” He tells her, “What’s this about?”

“Derek!” She answers, and she can practically see the skeptical look on his face.

“Wha-“ he looks around, slowly separating himself from the group. “What about him?” He crosses his free arm round his torso, and furrows his eyebrows.

“I... I, um... I think, I’m not sure, I haven’t talked-“

“Garcia?!” He cuts her off.

“Right, sorry! I think that, last night... I- I don’t know what happened! I woke up, and he was in my shower, and-“

“IM SORRY, _WHAT?!_ ” He screams at her. “Tell me you’re joking!” 

“I really wish I was, boy wonder, I’m sorry, I had a little bit too much wine, and I don’t know what happened...” she tries to excuse, but if she doesn’t even believe herself, how would Spencer?

“GARCIA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM!” He whisper-yelled, leaning in to phone. He looked around when he heard a whistle—Emily, waving him over, while getting in one of the SUVs and rolling down the window. 

“Look, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you when I get back!” He hung up, not giving enough time for her to respond, and made his way over, standing outside the driver’s door of the SUV occupied by Emily. 

“Hotch said you and Morgan are going to his house, maybe he went back there.” She told him, and drove off once he nodded and stepped away. He walked toward the other black vehicle, where Derek stood leaning against the driver’s door. They looked at each other, nodding, and got in the car.   
___

With Derek behind the wheel, and Spencer on the passenger seat, the ride was awkward and uncomfortable. They both sat quiet, and Spencer looked out his window while Morgan stared straight ahead at the road in front of him. They reached their destination rather quickly, and got back into the car just as fast, upon noticing their unsub wasn’t home. 

“Yeah, Hotch, there’s nobody here. There’s a foreclosure sign on the front lawn!” Derek said, as they re-entered the SUV.

“Ok, you and Reid stay there in case he comes back!” Their boss’s voice rang through the other side, as he hung up moments later. 

“Alright, spit it out!” Derek said, propositioning himself on the driver’s seat, so he had his left knee up to his chest, slightly turned to face the younger agent on the seat next to his. 

“Huh?” Spencer asked, lifting his head to meet Morgan’s gaze. 

“You’ve been quiet the entire ride, no facts, no statistics, it’s like you’re not even here! Something’s clearly bothering you, pretty boy!” He explained.

“ _Why don’t ask Penelope?_ ” He mumbled under his breath, dropping his hands to his lap, and looking down once more. 

“What was that?” Derek asked, leaning forward just a little, to see if he could catch the other man’s words. 

“Nothing... Just... nothing to say I guess...” Spencer shrugged, and Derek put a hand on his, which Spencer took hesitantly. “I just... I didn’t think you were the kind of person to do something like that...” he removed his hand from under Morgan’s, and crossed his arms around his chest. Morgan furrowed his brows, and removed his hands from Spencer’s knee.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He said, a very skeptical tone creeping at his voice. 

“I- nothing, forget I said anything...” Spencer said, and drowning out Derek’s complaints by turning on the radio. After a while, he gave up trying to get Spencer’s attention, and focused on the scenery around them, looking for anything suspicious, as BANNER’s Someone To You filled the awkward silence of the black SUV.  
___

“Ok, what happened between us was popcorn, and a movie on tv... which you fell asleep in the middle of, by the way!” Derek told Penelope as they sat in her layer, once the the team got back from the case. 

“So you sleept on the—“ she said while gasping. 

“Couch!” He finished for her. 

“Yes, you did!” She got up to hug him. “Oh, thank you! Oh, thank you god for maintaining the integrity of my most beloved of friendships,” she cupped the back of his neck, while shaking her head side to side, “and from now on I promise only mostly,” she kept going while tiling her head at the ceiling. Derek looked at her with furrowed brows, and a confused expression as she continued. “The purest of mineral water will cross these lips!” She finished. 

“Hey, plum sauce, you coming?” Kevin bagged in the door, making them both look. 

“Yeah! I’ll be right there!” She answered, and you could hear the smile on her face. 

“Hey Derek!” Kelvin said, closing the door slowly, giving time for the other man to answer.

“Hey, what’s up man?” He responded.

“Since the fight we have decided to have a standing date every Tuesday night.” She told him, with the widest smile on her face. 

“Good luck with that, with this job.” He said, and she hummed. “You got a great guy out there. You know that, right?” he asked, pointing at the door.

“I know” she nodded. “What does a girl do when she has two great guys?!” She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“She doesn’t pour herself that extra glass of wine!” 

“Oh, yeah!” She rolled her eyes mockingly, and gave him a hug. 

“Ok, love you, bye!” She bouncy-walked towards the exit, as Morgan sat down at her desk.

“Plum Sauce?” He asked himself, and gave a light chuckle. 

“ _Plum Sauce?_ ” He looked up to see Spencer walking into to the room, his bag around his shoulders, as per usual. 

“Kevin! He just called Penelope ‘Plum Sauce’!” He informed him. 

“Right... So-“ he started, but was interrupted by the older agent.

“You-“ they cut each other off, and chuckled.

“You first!” The young doctor waved one of his hands in the air aimlessly, signaling the other man to go. 

“She-...” he ponders a way to phrase his thoughts. “Garcia, she thought...” he trailed off once he realized Spencer already knew what he was about to say. He looked up at Spencer, “but you already knew that...” he got off the desk, and took a step towards him. Spencer looked down, fiddling with the strap of his sachet. “Is that why you’ve been so quiet?” Spencer didn’t answer for a second, thinking of the right words while Derek walked towards him until he was but inches away.

“I- it’s... um.. it’s not like that... I-“ Spencer stutters.

"C'mon pretty boy, spit it out." Derek said in a soft but firm way. His eyes holding a gleam of hope. 

The young genius stuttered, _should I take the risk? It’ll be better between us when he says no, right?_ Spencer reid had never been one for risks, but at the words of many greats, he'd say what was on his mind. 

"I-um i like you" he forced out like bile pouring out of an upset stomach. Fear present his eyes, his body was scrunched up as close as can be. Derek however was beyond elated, feeling as if he was on cloud nine. Ultimately, he took a step closer to the younger man, placing his hand on his waist, the other cupping his cheek. Spencer was... surprised, to say the very least, where was the rejection? 

"May i?" the older agent asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Y-yes." the doctor choked out.   
"Yes please!" he felt as if he was dreaming and any second the pain of reality would hit him. It never did... and at those words, Derek closed the gap between them, taking chapped lips into a chaste kiss. They separated moments later, Spencer’s lips a dark peach, his pupils blown wide, as his head spun. 

“Why don’t I take you home?” The older man asked with a shit-eating grin, removing Spencer’s bag from over his head, to rest it on his own-bulky-shoulder. He took Spencer’s hand in his own, the poor boy practically melting under the soft touch, as he followed Derek out of Garcia’s office. 

As they made they’re way to Dereks car, Spencer thought of this was really what he wanted. Was he willing to let him self be even more vulnerable around the man he’d been pining after for years? What if he leaves? _What will you do with yourself then, Spencer?_ He heard his mother’s voice in his head. _Learn to live without him... but for now, I’ll appreciate any moment spent with him._ He smiled. He felt as if there was a weight lifted off his shoulders. _No more worries. No more unrequited feelings_. It’s just us now, Spencer thought, taking Derek’s hand in his own. _And I’m perfectly fine with that._

**Author's Note:**

>  _*keyboard smash*_ comments gives me serotonin 🥺👉👈


End file.
